Forever Alone No Longer
by RWBY is awsome
Summary: Harry has been alone all his life. When he is introduced to the World of Wizardry, he then fids out exactly why that is. Dark/Powerfull/Evil/Insecure Harry. Comforting Voldie who is still as evil as always. slash. Purely for my fun!
1. Chapter 1

Key-

::parseltoungue::

'thoughts'

**Spells**

"Speech"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Harry ran.

'Dudders' and his cousin's new friend were playing their favorite game of Harry Hunting. Not that they cared to ask him if he wanted to play or not, nobody cared what he thought. He was a freak after all. Freaks don't get to have opinions.

He didn't purposely do the things that he was getting blamed for. They just happened, he had no control over his freakishness.

Harry was exceptionally smart for his age. He knew how to read & write, and math and science was a breeze for him. But that only made them hate him more. It seemed that no matter what he did he just couldn't be good in their eyes.

And though he took everything handed to him in stride he secretly hated them all. Hated the neighbors for never noticing, his so called family for mistreating him, and basically everyone who chose to ignore him or turn a blind eye.

The towns' people were not the ignorant fools that they claimed to be. They saw the signs of abuse and chose to ignore it because they also saw the certain abilities and unnatural situations that revolved around the boy that screamed trouble and the unknown.

And they secretly feared him for it.

They were also a religious bunch and thought that it was some God-given right that they could single out the boy the way they did. So they approved of the Dursley's harsh treatment towards the child. And some even joined in when they visited Number Four Privet Drive; though they were few in number and loath to admit it.

"Look Duddley! There he is!"

Dudley had gotten him a new friend over the summer after the first one moved away. Harry didn't know the old ones name, but he sure knew this one. Peter was ruthless and one step down from Uncle Vernon. He let Duddley believe that he was in control when in reality it was Peter who decided just when the beatings started and stopped.

So when peter was the one who spotted him, he bolted in the opposite direction almost immediately.

Almost.

He wasted few seconds getting untangled from his hiding spot and that was more than enough leverage for their side.

Harry didn't dare look back for fear that the action would slow him down even more. But it was all for nothing because a few minutes later he felt the rough jerk of a hand pulling him towards his attacker. Peter then threw him roughly on the ground at his feet.

Peter had once been a good boy. He got straight A's, did what he was told, had befriended everyone in his class, and he still did do all those things. Except now, he had a new hobby.

If he didn't befriend Duddley, he probably would have still continued to be a kind and gentle person. If he didn't come over one night, harry might have been spared. But as fate would have it, he did meet Duddley. And Harry paid dearly for it.

"Hold him down for me Duddley!" Peter commanded, and Duddley, like the good dog he really was, obeyed the command.

At first, the beatings were a little soft and hesitant, but progressively got harder and more intense as time passed. Every day now, he would wake up with wounds from not just his Uncle Vernon, but also the more frequent ones that Peter inflicted and the very few that Duddley and his Aunt inflicted.

The next morning Harry followed his everyday schedule for the past three years. Wake up, make a feast for his pig relatives, collect his order of chores for the day, and try to get them all done early so he could have a little free time to himself. While making the feast, Harry thought about what he could do today if, or when, he got free time.

He had just finished distributing the last remains of the bacon-egg-sausage heap he made on to the plates when he heard a thumping from the stairs.

His blond ran cold, if only for a moment.

Uncle Vernon waddled into the kitchen and saw his nephew starting to clean the kitchen; as he did every morning.

Harry kept the impassive mask he started to develop over the past years knowing that the more emotion he showed the longer each of his punishments lasted.

Soon Aunt Petunia and Duddley walked in and his Aunt handed him his mental list of chores to do. As Harry left to tend to the gardens, he wondered not for the first time in his life why he was still here and still alive.

He subconsciously wished he wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I have NO idea what im doing with this fic. It is purely for my fun!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Key-

::parseltongue::

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

"Speech"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The cold was all that Harry could feel at the moment. The agonizing fear he felt was not the most ideal thing to feel on his eighth birthday. In fact, he would rather be spending it torturing all the people who have caused him bodily harm in this god-forsaken town.

The basement door silently crept open and the thundering footsteps that could only be described as Vernon Dursley were heard from where Harry was silently curled. Vernon looked on at the boy in a twisted form of disgust and desire and the overgrown pig hated himself for how he felt.

But it wasn't entirely his fault that the small boy that was crouched defensively in the corner in the room was so enticing. He was the freak after all. Everything was his fault. He was free to do whatever he wanted and no one in this town would rat him to the authorities. He had worked too hard for everyone to hate this boy for all his efforts to be diminished.

Harry looked on at the man with carefully hidden disgust. He loathed this man with every fiber of his being. If it weren't for him, the town probably wouldn't have turned out as demonic as he viewed it.

Harry vowed to whatever god had left him here to rot that he would get out of this situation and kill them all. And he would succeed this time.

For was the crime that he had committed to get thrown in here to rot for a couple of days.

He tried to kill his only family.

By using his 'freakishness' to finish the job.

It was only pure luck that this man was still standing before him. If he had been only a little bit more accurate with his aim, then he would have become a murderer only a few days ago.

But it just so happened that the big oaf had moved just in time.

How fortunate.

"Get up boy!" his uncle ordered him. Harry could smell the alcohol emanating from the thing a mile away.

Repulsive.

Deciding it was best that he just comply, Harry obeyed the order. But it seemed that his relative has some sort of sadistic satisfaction with knocking the small boy down because Harry found himself with a busted lip and another meeting with the cold stone floor.

Vernon's laughter breeched through the pain that raked through Harry's head. He was then dragged unmercifully up the stairs into the blinding light of the kitchen.

"Get to working on our breakfast boy!" Vernon shouted at him.

Harry mentally sneered at his uncle. _'Trust him to not give a damn about my health.'_ The green-eyed boy thought sarcastically.

He sighed inwardly and pushed up on his aching limbs that pained him with every move he made. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes left until the rest of the house woke up.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't so punctual if it wasn't for the special guest they were holding that night.

The town preacher was spending the night, courtesy of God he said, but they all knew that the real reason he was there was to try to exterminate the unreal powers that were apparently bestowed upon him by the devil.

Harry scoffed at the idea that what they were all doing was some sort of entitlement that they were upholding. Even if he was some sort of spawn of the devil and even if God were real, he doubted that he would be treated like this by people who were normal.

He wasn't stupid; whenever he got free time he would hide away in the public library until it was around the time that they would send people out looking for him. He was very advanced with his knowledge in terms of reading, history, math, and science theory for his age. And, if given the chance, he would test out half of the stuff he learned. It was because he soaked up knowledge like a sponge to water that he'd taken to bringing his school notebooks with him every time he paid the library a visit. He hid them somewhere in the back behind the number of scholarly books that no one ever visits.

Harry knew that the whole town thought he was stupid and he liked it that way. If they ever got knowledge of how smart he was they would try to beat it out of him like they tried to do everything else. And he could end up dead.

Harry couldn't have that.

He also knew that normal people didn't act like this. Normal people didn't leave him to starve on a weekly basis. And Harry was willing to bet his life that normal people didn't burn other people at the stake based on public opinion.

He'd seen it after all; they made sure he was present at every death that was dealt at the hands of these overly religious people. He remembered every scream, every cry for help, and every damn detail of them all. He had nightmares for weeks about them. They said that the only reason he wasn't up there with the other rule breakers was because the people who dropped him off were like him and that they would come back for him one day so they had to make sure he was alive when they came.

Still didn't mean that they couldn't make life hell for him.

Harry quickly finished breakfast at 7:45 and was now sweeping the floor. It wouldn't do to be idle when everyone awoke. He finished and looked at the clock again. 7:50, it said. Maybe he should just clean the whole damn kitchen.

So he did. The Dursleys' didn't buy a dishwasher because that would only make his job easier not harder. So he was forced to do the massive pile of dishes by hand. They all purposely dirtied more dishes for him to do so it would take the longest of all his chores.

While he was finishing up drying them, Harry checked the time again when he heard footsteps. The clock said it was five till eight and by the loudness of the footsteps he deduced that it was his Aunt Petunia.

Now his Aunt Petunia was still mean to him, but she was a little less harsh with her punishments and let him go outside once in a while. And she never yelled at him as much as everyone else when his freakishness acted up. She would always berate him and tell him to learn to control it but she also acted like she was used to it. When he brought this up she had told him that both his parents were freaks to and that he inherited it.

She had also said that was because his parents were freaks they died in a fated car accident one night when they were dunk and partying because they also didn't care about him and this was the punishment they gave him for being born.

He didn't like her very much, yet she was better than most.

She scrunched her nose up in disgust when she saw him. "Oh, hello freak. What did you cook for us today?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, pancakes with syrup and butter, and everyone can choose between milk and OJ."

"Wonderful. Let's just hope that your freakishness doesn't act up today." Which was a translation of, 'good job so don't fuck it up.'

Harry just nodded and continued washing. Soon the other occupants made their way down and were soon joined at the table like a happy normal family and a priest should be. He didn't bother listening to their conversation very much and only tuned in when he heard something that was mildly interesting.

"Did you know that some new lady is moving in soon?" Mr. Priest asked.

"No. But are we really going to have a new neighbor?" his Aunt Petunia said delighted.

"Yes it appears so. I expect that you will help her with moving in and getting settled?"

"Why, it would be my pleasure!"

The priest looked on appreciatively at her. Then he said the three little words that everyone craved to hear in this town.

"God bless you."

Harry inwardly seethed at them. He heard those three little words every day. Every time they were done beating him when the priest was present, which was all the time, he would turn to the person who did it, look at them and say, "God bless you." Like it was some sort of accomplishment to beat him within an inch of his life.

But then the knowledge that a knew person would be moving into town and that would mean he might get a chance to befriend them and then he would have someone to got to when he was feeling down or something.

He just hoped he didn't fuck it up like last time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So that's the 2****nd**** chapter. It's a bit longer than the first one so I hoped you enjoy. I might be giving the priest a bigger role than I originally thought so but I'm just going with flow and seeing where it takes me.**

**And who's the new lady moving in?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Key-

::parseltongue::

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

"Speech"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

It was a perfectly average day for our main character.

He woke up at six, as usual, prepared breakfast, as usual, was subject to a few 'punishments', as usual, and finished all his chores early so he could go visit the library, as usual.

And therein lies the problem.

The library.

Now usually the library was, for the most part, deserted. And though it was still so very empty, Harry found himself being stared at. He was pretty used to being stared at intensely at this point in his so far insignificant life and though he felt like he should be creped out by it, he wasn't.

So he just ignored it as always and went to his little corner browsing for the big books that hid his notes. But when he looked, there was nothing there. At all. He was worried that if anyone found and read through that his stupidity cover could be blown and he would get in even more trouble.

He was close to hysterics when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he held back a flinch. When he turned to make eye-contact with the person, wondering who dare to invade his personal space, he was surprised to see that it was a middle-aged lady that he'd never seen before.

And he knew everybody.

She had shiny red tinted chocolate brown hair that fell in curls at the chest and pale fair skin. But her eyes were what were most captivating. They were a deep earth green that pierced his soul. He held back a shiver as he realized that this was the reason he was so disturbed by her staring.

"Excuse me little boy," he found that even that her voice held a silky quality to it. "But if I may ask, where are your parents."

"Dead."

He answered instantly and without hesitating, and therefore startling the woman immensely. Though she would never admit it or let it show. For the brunette had been brought up within the vicious circle of purebloods and pureblood politics despite being a disappointment to her very respectable, pureblood family.

"That doesn't sound to fun." was all that she stated to his very blunt answer.

"It isn't." he responded just as coolly. _'I can't believe I'm actually having a conversation with someone who isn't trying to degrade my already low self-esteem!'_ he thought to what someone else would akin to happiness.

"Then who takes care of you now?"

"My Aunt and Uncle," he said venomously, while his carefully controlled mood turned sour almost instantly. "I hate them!"

She looked down at the silently fuming boy that stood before her who needed a moment to calm and compose himself. She found herself impressed with his ability to control his emotions. But most of all, the brunette found herself intrigued as to why a little boy such as this would need to learn this so young. From what she had gathered from her time in the muggle world, children his age were out playing with friends and laughing happily while having fun. Not spending their time holed up in a library all alone by themselves.

"And why is that?" she was curious about this boy who seemed to hate his family very much.

He quickly schooled his features into a mask of indifference. She looked on in hidden awe at how he very much resembled the Slytherin mask her siblings wore on occasions. "Because they favor their son more than me and all while being the most disgusting humans alive. But it's not just them either."

She studied him more thoroughly that before and was surprised when she came upon his face which was hidden from her view when she first laid eyes on him. His features were very aristocratic and very pureblood which was weird because this was a non-magical neighborhood and there shouldn't be anyone from the wizarding world in this secluded part of England.

"What's your name child?" she found herself asking.

"… Harrison… Harrison Potter." he cautiously replied. "But most people just call me Harry."

She extended her hand. "Hello Harrison. My name is Eris. Do you know anything about magic perhaps?"

Harry took her hand and shook it once; he was puzzled by her question. Magic wasn't real!

"But Ms. Eris, magic isn't real."

"Uh huh. And it's just Eris please." she retorted and knelt on one knee to have better eye-contact with the boy. "So tell me Harrison, have you ever done something that you couldn't explain? Something that was completely abnormal and weird?"

Harry thought about it for a second and remembered all the freaky-weird stuff that people accused him for. And now that he thought about it with this magic theory that Eris had presented him with, it all made sense.

"Yeah, all the time…" the brunette could literally see the gears turning in his head as he attempted to figure it out. _'Smart kid.'_ She praised.

"Well, as I'm sure you've already guessed by now, that was your accidental magic acting up."

He just looked at her funny and asked, "What the hell is accidental magic?"

"Language." She said warningly.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" he cowered out of reflex more than fear.

It was then that she noticed the way his clothes were really baggy and how they seemed to just hang from his small bony frame. And when the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing pulled back a few inches to expose his wrists to hide his fearful face, she gasped with horror.

All around his small wrists were cuts and scars that were etched into his skin old and new. When she grabbed his arm he flinched violently but made no move to escape. She pulled back the shirt sleeve to reveal a collage of cuts bruises and poorly made bandages.

"Who did this to you!" she practically shrieked.

Harry made no move to answer her and just turned his head ashamed that this nice lady had to look upon his horrible ugly scratched up arm. Granted it wasn't his fault that it had happened but he was still ashamed all the same.

She glowered at him for keeping silent. _'Who would do this? And to a child no less!'_ her inner voice screamed infuriated. Eris observed his arm more carefully and noticed how malnourished his figure was.

Right then and there she decided to help this boy. '_He said that he had no parents, I'll be his mom and I __will__ help him through his sorrowful life. Even if it kills me.'_

Having made her decision permanent in her mind she focused back on her son and noticed how he trembled. She pulled him into a hug and murmured in his ear, "Why are you scared child?"

When he replied his voice was just as cool and smooth and if it weren't for his body language betraying how scared he actually felt, he would've fooled anyone.

"Because you won't like me anymore when you know how dirty I've became."

"Oh? And exactly dirty is that?" she mocked and pulled back a little to gaze at his face while running her fingers through his beautiful raven locks. "And no matter how much has happened to you, it's those disgusting muggles fault anyway because they're the ones who did this to you."

"Muggle?"

"A person with no magic or magical heritage."

"Oh. Are you a muggle?" He looked at her for a minute.

Eris chuckled at the boy. "No, I'm not."

He gazed at her for a minute. "Then that means you can do magic!" Harry expression turned to one of hope. "And you can take me away from this horrid town to the magic world and I don't ever have to come back here again… right?"

Her mood turned somber while he talked, _'Oh if only it were that easy child.'_ "I'm sorry Harrison. But I'm one of the few people who don't have magic with magical heritage which are called squibs. It's one of the reasons that I was disowned twenty years ago." When she saw the crestfallen look on his face she hurriedly added, "But I will help you to control your gift and I will take care of you as if you were my own son."

_'Son?'_ Harry thought puzzled. _'Wait. Does that mean she wants to be my mother?' _he looked on hopefully at her and voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Yes I do." Eris was a little worried that he wouldn't want to be her family. She never had a true family before.

He pulled back from her full embrace and she grew even more worried. But all her fears disappeared when he looked up at her with eyes that expressed happiness for the first time since coming to Little Whinging Surrey.

And for the first time that he could remember, Harry giggled a melodious high-pitched note that would have captured anyone's heart.

_'He sure will be a heart-breaker when he's older.'_ She thought sadly. The idea that he would leave her someday was not one that was appreciated.

Harry suddenly stopped laughing upon remembering the real reason he was here. "Have you seen my notebooks anywhere?" he said, clearly distressed. "And what are you doing here? I've never seen you around before and I know everybody." All the questions came out before he could stop them and he quickly put a hand over his mouth worried that he had angered his knew mom and that she wouldn't care to associate with a freak like him because he wasn't a good and polite boy.

She chuckled at his childishness glad that at least some of it remained. "I was wondering whose stuff that was." She stood straight and walked over to the checkout area and pulled a stack of notebooks from behind the counter.

"These them?" she questioned.

Harry quickly sprinted over to Eris and took the stack from her hands. He checked to see that they were all there and was relieved to see they were. He was also glad that he wasn't being punished because he forgot the don't-ask-questions rule.

"They're all here. Thank you."

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself Harrison." She suggested.

And that's how they spent the rest of the afternoon. They got to know each other and Eris told Harry everything he wanted to know about the wizarding world. She told him about Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Knockturn alley, and other magical places that she's been to outside of Britain.

He soaked up that knowledge and left the library in a good mood. It was worth the three minutes he was late getting home to cook dinner. Even if he was bruised and battered, it was worth it.

Now he had a mother!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aww! Harry has a mom! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far I am grateful for the support this story has gained. And special thanks to The Death of Heaven, for pointing out my mistake in chapter 2. It has been rectified.**

**No this will not be a rape fic, it will be an ****_ALMOST_**** rape fic. Nothing's actually going to happen, no worries.**

**Please continue to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So funny story guys. **

**So, I use the family computer to write fan fiction and the damn thing got shut down by the FBI for a few weeks –that or it was just someone calling themselves the FBI and hacking into it- and it just so happened to occur right after I got some killer idea that was just so awesome I had this urge to just fly home and write about it immediately. But that never happened seeing as the moment I got home the computer was gone and, well, I'm sad to say I forgot that brilliant idea. Though it'll come back to me the next time I think about it… I hope….**

**Anyway, sorry for my pointless story and I'm sorry for the late update as well.**

Key-

::parseltoungue::

_'thoughts'_

**Spells**

"Speech"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

TIME SKIP! 6 MONTHS LATER!

Harry ran excitedly towards the library. He considered the wonderful building not only a safe haven or a place to gain knowledge anymore, but now it had become a home for him. It seemed that Eris practically lived there so being her new son meant that he lived there to.

He had taken great care to hide his little rendezvous at the library with her because he knew what happened to people who showed even the most remote sense of pity or care for him. And he was excitement when he discovered that she happened to be the new lady that moved in- though he really should've seen that one coming.

She had often spoke tales of her family and how they were shunned upon by most people because of them being a Dark wizarding family. When he asked what she meant by that, Eris calmly explained the differences between the Light and Dark magic and was fiercely appalled when he asked, "So Dark is bad and Light is good?"

Needless to say, he got a two hour crash course on the different types of magic and how none of them were truly evil and it was just the bitter people that used the different types of magic for their own messed up ideas and justifications that made them seem evil or good to the public and how, more often than not, those justifications were just excuses and a well formed façade of how messed up they truly were on the inside.

He opened the door and looked around cautiously. Eris had taken it upon herself to train him how to fight so she had been launching surprise attacks on him for the past month. And, true to his word, he saw a slight flash out from the corner of his eye.

He dodged her attack at the very last moment and countered with one of his own aimed for her stomach. But Eris was expecting this so she grabbed his wrist and twisted his body around and successfully pinning his arm behind his back.

"Do you give up?" she mocked.

"Never!" he shouted.

He then pushed upward from his feet and successfully rammed her jaw with his. To her great success, and pride, she survived with her chin only being sore and no broken jaw. They faced each other and Eris broke the staring contest they were having with a wide grin.

"You sure have improved on your aim! Merlin knows that was the most accurate you've ever been." She said.

Harry just sent her a mild glare and huffed playfully at the hidden insult.

And that just made Eris grin wider. Her son really was starting to warm up to her more. He was a bit cold in the beginning but that was to be expected considering the paranoia in which he regarded people. Still, to her knowledge, she had been the only person who he showed some emotion to and that made her happy enough.

Harry was starting to grow more since she had started giving him regularly meals when he came to visit. '_Really,'_ she thought grumpily, '_If it weren't for those damn muggles then he wouldn't be so short!'_

She had been trying to get contact with her family for weeks now in the hopes that one of them could take her son away from this awful town and give him the proper teaching in magic that he deserved. But every time she sent out an owl she never saw it again. It was like someone was blocking all possible contact with the wizarding world in this part of the country.

Surely it had something to do with the green-eyed boy in front of her. Was he really so magically powerful at this age that he had to have no contact with anything that could help him control it? And who would do such a thing as to put a boy here in an obviously abusive town? It seemed as if the person who did it wanted Harry to die at the hands of these people that he had to call family.

These were the thoughts that plagued Eris's mind for the rest of the day, though she forced herself to forget about most of her worries so that she could have a good day with her son. Harry was just a natural at understanding people and she was proud of the fact that he was part empath. When he asked what an empath was she explained that it was a person who was constantly connected to emotions and was able to tell if a person was deceiving them or was lying to them in anyway.

"Most people have the ability to become empaths and don't know it, but most empaths have to have undergone some sort of life-changing dramatics and the fact that it can only activate in child-hood. It's because of these conditions that only a few wizarding children have the ability once every fifty years or so combined with the fact that the wizarding world would never hurt or harm the future of the magic community. And even then, it's extremely rare and not all children with a bad life can attain it."

"How do you know so much?" Harry looked in awe at how much knowledge she had while he had so little.

"Well, I made it my goal in life to know as much about magic as possible in the hopes that when my magical core activated that I'd be able to put it to some good use but," she looked downcast at her next few words. "Sadly, my core was never going to activate."

Harry understood that it was a very sore subject for her and never brought it up as long she wasn't willing to talk more about it.

Eris glanced fondly at him. She had been constantly trying to contact her family for about a month now and they had yet to owl her back. She explained in the letter that she had found a magical child who was trapped with abusive muggles in an uncaring town. The red-brunette had used her owl Delano to fly it to them after introducing him to Harrison.

She had decided to give the raven colored owl to him for a late birthday present. And the fact that Delano had liked Harry more than her was a very big factor.

Eris gave Harry another B-day present in the form of a necklace. It was a silver peacock attached to a silver chain with a sapphire jewel in the middle. He treasured it and she never saw him without it.

"So," he started saying with an excited glint in his eyes. "What are we going to do today?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh Brown was not the most ruthless man, nor was he the most compassionate either. He had moved to Little Whinging Surrey with his beautiful wife Marie Ann and their son Peter. He was just a normal guy who found himself living in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He never thought that such a religious and prejudice town had existed in this time and era. But he had to agree with them on some points. He was, at first, appalled at how they had all treated an innocent child. But he quickly saw the danger the child possessed and grew accustomed to such treatment.

He soon became very loyal to the town.

When Josh first met Jay he thought that the man was very polite and worthy of respect. His smiles were enough to light up any ones day and Josh had found a comfort in him that was similar to that of a companion or a trusted friend.

Josh had decided to go to the library to meet the new lady. He had heard that she was nice but wanted to confirm the rumors for himself because, after all, he couldn't let his beloved town fall to hell now could he?

But when he got there he was shocked beyond belief.

What was such a seemingly sweet and kind women doing holding a freak? It just didn't make any sense to why she would want such filth touching her?

He immediately went to the church. He had to see Jay now!

When he was questioned he just said that it had to deal with the freak and that it couldn't wait. They had someone escort him through the building to where Jay lived and left him there. He knocked on the door and almost jumped at the speed in which it the man answered.

He gave Josh one of those legendary smiles and said, "Hello Mr. Brown, is there any reason for you to be here so urgently?"

Josh nodded quickly and told him of the crime of which he had witnessed.

The priest looked cold for a second but returned to his cheery attitude before Josh took notice of it.

"Well that is something isn't it? You have provided you church and God with a great service. May he bless you with the riches of heaven."

Josh brown just beamed at the man and went on with his day, hoping that this all would be settled soon.

He had no idea what repercussions his actions would cause.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrison was just getting ready to go 'home' to cook dinner for his relatives when the library doors burst open and a group of men in spiritual robes walked calmly in. He was alert instantly, dreading what he knew would come next.

One of them turned to Eris and asked, "Are you Eris Corbin?"

"Yes." She replied warily. Her steely gaze met his calm one.

"You are required to come with us."

"Why would I? What jurisdiction do you have?"

"You have been accused of conspiring with the filth that has plagued this town sine it got here, and we need no others but our Gods'." He raised his eyes to the ceiling and raised his hands halfway in what she assumed was a sort of worship to his God.

"And if I refuse?" she spoke defiantly.

When she spoke he seemed to come out of a trance and snapped back to reality. When he thought over her words a second he met her eyes once again and smiled warmly, betraying the smug, and forceful presence his aura had adopted.

"You can't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eris resisted. Just like all the others that they had brought down here.

She had no choice but give in eventually. They had her son, her family. She couldn't just desert him.

After she still said no they had basically kidnapped her. And if her son hadn't intervened and had run like she screamed at him to do, then they would never have gotten him to. She was currently in a dark, cold room. She had spent the last two hours being interrogated by the man Jay. Eris knew what they were doing to her son while she was here.

She heard the screams.

The screams that pierced her soul put her mother to shame.

They had told her what they were going to do to her when sundown came. Eris only hoped that Harrison would be able to survive the experience.

She could only hope. It was the one thing she had left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm about to kill my computer right about now. So I originally wrote a better ending than this one but… it broke down AGAIN.**

**Life just hates me doesn't it?**

**Warning to you guys: this story is about to get dramatic and crazy. What I'm about to put HP through, will give him hope and crush his soul.**

**But! In about 2-4 chapters our Voldie will be making an appearance!**

**Please Review.**


End file.
